Usually the known devices envisage the need to use scissors or a suitable wire-stripping tool in order to free the end of an electric wire to be connected to the terminal from a section of insulating sheathing. After the electric wire has been prepared in this way it is possible to introduce it into the corresponding electric terminal and fix it so as to establish the electrical connection. This operation must be carried out in the same way for all the electric wires to be connected.
In the prior art various drawbacks exist. Firstly it is required to have a suitable tool in order to perform removal of the section of insulation. Furthermore, it may happen that the stripping operation is performed in an unsatisfactory manner, for example with a stripped section which is too short or too long for the terminal intended to receive it, resulting in a non-optimal connection, the risk of leaving an exposed section of uninsulated wire and/or the need to perform further operations on the wire, increasing the section which has not been sufficiently stripped or, on the other hand, shortening the end of the conductor wire from which too much insulation has been stripped.
Apart from the amount of lost time, the unsatisfactory connection or the exposure of a section without insulation after connection results in a significant risk of an electric shock, short-circuit or overheating of the connection points.
In the prior art adjustable wire-stripping tools have been proposed such that it is possible to set beforehand the length of the section which is stripped by the tool. However, defining the correct setting is in any case dependent on the skill and experience of the person performing the operation. Moreover, usually the terminal is embedded inside the device and only the inlet opening for the wire is visible from the outside. It is therefore not possible to know beforehand exactly the depth of the connection hole inside the terminal which must receive the stripped end of the wire and what is the optimum length of the stripped section to be introduced, which needs to be set on the stripping tool.